


Hey There, Angel

by the_drowning_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Adoptive Parent Bobby Singer, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Castiel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel is a Novak, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Loss of Parent(s), Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) are Twins, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Work In Progress, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drowning_angel/pseuds/the_drowning_angel
Summary: Destiel and Sabriel High school AU. IDK how many chapters. This is my first fanfiction please leave constructive critisim.





	1. Prologue

“Sammy?” The seven year old boy shook his brothers shoulder.  
“Wha….Dean…?” Sam opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh light of Dean’s flashlight. “What time…?”  
“Listen Sammy, I know you’re tired, but we gotta go, now. Dad just got back from the bar, it’ll be hours before he’s up. C’mon, I got your bag packed. Get dressed, then we can leave.”  
The younger Winchester, who was only five at the time, sat up in bed, his eyes wide. “Wait, what? We’re really leaving? Now? Dean, it’s two in the morning!”  
“Keep your voice down.” He hissed. “Look Sammy, I’m gonna level with you.You’re not a little baby anymore. After tonight-” Then Dean’s voice broke, and for the first time, Sam realized that his big brother wasn’t the fearless superhero he always thought he was.  
“I could deal with the drunkenness, the yelling, the-the beatings, as long as you got it less than I did. But Sammy, he…” Dean sniffed, barley holding back his tears.  
“He touched me, Sammy. We gotta leave.”  
If he wasn’t before, Sam was wide awake now.  
“He what? Dean, we gotta tell someone!”  
“No.” Dean’s voice was strong now. Solid. The voice of a boy who had seen too much at too young. “ If they take us, there’s no guarantee that we’ll stay together. We gotta go. If I’m Batman, I’m gonna need my Robin.”  
Deep down, he knew that Dean was right.  
So Sam crawled out of bed and got dressed. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and they snuck out of the apartment.  
It was six days before the cops found them, sleeping in an abandoned train car.  
That was the first time the Winchester boys ran away, but it wouldn’t be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long

“Sammy?” Dean poked his head into his brothers room. “You up?”  
“Hmm?” The 16 year old sat up in his bed, a book falling off of his face.  
Dean burst out laughing. Sam had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, and half of his hair was plastered to his face.  
“Oh. My. God. This is priceless. Jesus, Sammy, did ya steal some of Bobby’s liquor or somethin’?” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.  
“What? No. I was reading and… guess I zonked out.”  
Dean finally stopped laughing. “Well, get up. We have to ‘get yer asses outta the house and go to school ‘cause I’m tired a watchin’ y’all hanging around like lazy sons a bitches.’ “ He said, imitating Bobby, their adoptive father.  
Sam snickered. “He really say that?”  
Dean gave his trademark shit eating grin. “Close enough. Still gotta get up though. We,” He broke off, pointing at his brother,”have school. Bobby got a letter from the school and apparently the, uhhhh… ‘Novak’? brothers are supposed to give us a tour. Today.”  
Sam cocked his head. “Novak? Never heard that name before.”  
“Yeah, well, we gotta go. I’m waiting 10 minutes in Baby before you’re gonna have to find your own way there.” With that, Dean left slamming the door behind him.  
“You better delete that picture!” Sam yelled after him.  
He sighed and kicked off the blankets, stripping off yesterday's clothes. He dug around in his duffel bag for a change of clothes and promised himself for the hundredth time that he would unpack and settle in.  
Sam stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stood over the sink, studying himself in the mirror.  
Chestnut hair fell to just above his shoulders. He was almost 6 foot, which made him a little taller than his brother and, thanks to a summer of helping Dean and Bobby fix stuff, pretty well built. He rubbed the sleep out of his hazel eyes and quickly washed himself up, pulling on his heather grey tee shirt and dark jeans. He ran a hand through his hair before unlocking the door and dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper.   
He stopped in the bedroom to grab his backpack, filled with school supplies thanks to Ellen, Bobby’s wife, and sprinted down the hall. Knowing Dean, he really would leave him behind.  
He had intended to run past the kitchen and out the front door, but a voice stopped him.  
“Samuel Winchester, get your ass back in here.”  
Fighting the smile that was worming its way across his face, Sam backtracked into the kitchen.”Morning, Jo.”  
“Jo Harvelle-Singer. Watch your language.” Ellen, Jo’s mom, was standing by the kitchen sink, sipping a cup of coffee.  
Jo rolled her eyes at Sam and tossed him a paper bag.” Food. Figured you and Deano would be hungry.”  
Sam smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Jo.”  
Everyone winced as Dean’s car horn pierced through the air.  
Sam sighed. “And that’s my cue. See you guys later.”  
Sam darted out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him.  
“Jesus, Sammy, took you long enough. Had to get yourself all pretty?” Dean smirked.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “No. Shut up. And it’s Sam.”  
Dean snickered. “ Yeah, okay, Samantha.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Shut up and drive. We’re gonna be late.”  
Dean pulled out of the driveway and peeled down the street AC/DC blasting from the radio.


End file.
